Misunderstandings
by nobodD
Summary: When Maki enters the clubroom, she witness one of the last scenes she wanted to. Or at least, that's what it seemed to everyone else. So what does Nico do to make things better? NicoMaki oneshot, M-Rated. Don't read if you don't like :]


**NicoMaki, requested by Ambenya777.**

**M-Rated, requested by kiruu5120.**

**Last request for this pairing (read profile). **

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>"I saw what happen. Just admit it already!"<p>

"I'm telling you, it's not what you think!"

The room was quiet, time seeming to stand still as a pair of red eyes definitely glared into angry violet.

"Why do you have to make things more difficult like this, Nico-chan?"

"Because I didn't do anything. It was just an accident. Yet you won't believe me, Maki-chan."

While the two continued their back and forth argument, the rest of Muse were gathered at the opposite side of the clubroom. Most of them had been quietly listening since they walked in. Finding that they wouldn't learn anything from eavesdropping, they turned to the couple on the couch.

"So, do you mind telling us what happened?" Eli asked.

"Uwah..." Honoka groaned. She reached for her head, turning where she lay to face away from the others. Kotori, whose lap she was laying on, smiled as she began messaging the ginger's head again.

"There was a bit of an accident," Kotori explained. "Nico-chan tripped and fell on Honoka-chan, and Honoka-chan hit her head on the table as they fell."

"That explains the costumes," Umi said, turning to the center of the room. There were a few pieces of clothing on the floor, and a messy pile on the table.

Kotori nodded. "Nico-chan immediately tried to help Honoka-chan. Though they were still tangled on the floor. Then Maki-chan walked in..."

"And Maki-nyan misunderstood the scene?" Rin finished with a question.

"Seems that way," Nozomi said, glancing over at the feuding pair again.

"Did you try to explain what happened to Maki?" Eli asked.

"Yes, about five times," Kotori said. "But she doesn't believe us."

"Are you okay, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked.

Honoka let out another groan, barely audible the way she was laying.

Kotori giggled. "Honoka-chan will be okay."

"Well you both look really comfortable already," Nozomi said.

Kotori's response was a kiss on Honoka's cheek and a smile to Nozomi.

"You two... honestly..." Umi sighed.

"Sorry, Umi-chan. I can't help it sometimes." Kotori started playing with Honoka's hair.

"If that's how it is, then I'm leaving now," the group heard from behind them.

They turned just in time to see Maki grab her bag and storm out of the clubroom. Nico went to retrieve her own bag and followed shortly after. A few seconds after the door closed again, everyone turned to Eli.

"I guess we won't have practice today," Eli simply said.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Maki-chan. Wait up. Maki-chan!"<p>

Maki had only managed to get to the end of the hall by the time Nico caught up to her. She grabbed the red-head's hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"What is it?" Maki asked, turning around.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself," Nico pleaded.

"I... I already believe you."

Nico almost took a step back. "What?"

"I believe that it was just an accident earlier."

"Then... then what was with you the last few minutes?"

Maki shook her head. "You'll just laugh if I tell you."

"I won't laugh. Promise."

There was doubt evident in Maki's eyes. Nevertheless, she sighed and continued.

"I... I was feeling jealous..."

"Jealous? Why jealous?"

"Because after what happened, Kotori immediately went to help Honoka. They had a really nice moment together... and we didn't."

"Well if that's the case, why didn't you help me?"

"...Don't try to turn this on me like it's my fault."

"But... it is-"

"I don' have to hear this."

Maki tried to turn and walk away. But rather than stepping forward, Nico pulled on her hand which she still hadn't let go of. She pulled Maki into an embrace, their eyes locked into each other's. The angry Maki that had been present disappeared. Now Nico looked into the violet eyes of the delicate first-year she fell in love with.

_Delicate..._

"Hey, Maki-chan?"

"W-what?"

"How about I make it up to you. You know, for not noticing earlier."

"Well... How do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see. Is your house going to be empty again today?"

Maki nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go there then."

Maki only nodded again, and Nico released their embrace. She once again took hold of Maki's hand and they began walking to leave the school. Unknown to either of them, their departure was being watched. The single figure smiled as she retreated back into the room.

"Well, Nozomi?"

"It looks like everything will be just fine."

* * *

><p>They walked quickly to Maki's house. Nico didn't want to waste time, but she knew she couldn't convince Maki to run unless it was completely necessary. Luckily nothing slowed them down and they reached Maki's house even faster than she had expected.<p>

Right away they proceeded to Maki's room as they normally would. As expected of her family, Maki's room was impressive. Luxurious bed, fancy curtains, nice furniture. It was like a modern version of a princess's room. Luxurious bed, fancy curtains, nice furniture. Unique to Maki was the electric keyboard sitting on its own table beside the desk.

Nico visited many times, and not much has changed about the room. yet this time she felt like she was in a completely different place.

_Maybe because of what's about to happen,_ Nico thought.

"Well...?" Maki asked, looking expectantly at Nico.

"Right... Come here."

Nico led Maki to the bed. She motioned for Maki to sit, which she did without question. Just as she did, Nico leaned over and gave her a kiss. Maki enjoyed the familiar action, but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, thinking this was all Nico had planned.

Though as Maki was about to tell Nico, something suddenly stole her voice A light gasp escaped her lips, and only now was she fully aware of Nico's lips sucking at her neck.

"N-Nico-c-chan-" she tried to say.

It was no use. Her voice wouldn't come out right. The sensations from Nico's lips slowly stole her words, and the only sounds from Maki's lips were these light gasps. They were sounds she's never made before.

Maki started to realize her focus was fading in and out. She had no recollection of her shirt being unbuttoned, or laying down on her bed. Now she found Nico's lips pressed against hers once again.

_Should be alright now..._

Without separated their lips, Nico carefully removed Maki's uniform top. She could feel Maki tense up, resisting a little.

"It's alright," Nico said softly.

There was nervousness in Maki's violet eyes, but she nodded.

"If you say so, then I'll trust you."

Nico kissed Maki again on the lips. She felt Maki's body under her start to relax. She finished removing the uniform top and tossed it off to the side. She also made quick work of Maki's bra, discarding it as well.

A quick thought crossed Nico's mind. This was the first time she Maki's body exposed. She allowed herself a few seconds to appreciate how well developed it was. As soon as she started feeling jealous because of her own body, she went to work.

"Ah-!"

Again, that sound came from Maki's mouth. It was of surprise, both from the sudden action and from the pleasant shock it sent through her body. Nico teased her left nipple. Licking. Sucking. it seemed so strange, yet...

_Am I... enjoying this?_

Maki couldn't answer her own thoughts, as they were interrupted by the feeling of Nico's fingers, exploring a part of her she wasn't expecting. They were inside her, inside her special area. A wave of pleasure rippled throughout her body.

_Looks like she's enjoying it,_ Nico thought in response to another high-pitched sound from Maki.

Nico switched to Maki's other breast, giving it some attention. At the same time, she stopped exploring Maki's insides. Instead, she started tugging on Maki's skirt. Already unzipped so she could reach inside, she now slipped the skirt down Maki's legs. She let it fall to the floor, followed by Maki's underwear.

"Nico-chan?" Maki finally found her voice.

"Don't worry, this will feel good," Nico reassured her as she moved into position and spreading Maki's legs.

Maki wanted to ask Nico what she meant, but she got her answer very quickly. Nico stuck her tongue into Maki, earning yet another gasp from the redhead. Nico explored her insides, taking in as much as she could. Liking the continuous sounds Maki was making, Nico went deeper.

It wasn't long before Nico started getting warning signs that Maki was reaching her limit. She felt everything tighten. She quickened her pace. Maki let out one final cry before she reached her limit, greeting Maki with a flood of lovely juices. Nico happily accepted what she could, licking the rest after as to not waste any of it.

Once she was done, she crawled back onto the bed. occupying a spot next to Maki. The redhead herself was laying still, breathing heavily. Nico gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and snuggled against her side. They stayed like that in silence for some time before Maki was back to normal.

"Nico-chan?"

"Yes, Maki-chan?"

"What was that for?"

"...Do you really need me to explain what we just did?"

"Absolutely not!" Maki cleared her throat. "I mean, why did you want to do something like _that_."

"Why?" Nico smiled. "It made you happy, right?"

"I... I suppose so..." More than Maki really understood.

"Did you forget about your jealousy from earlier."

"...Yes."

"Well that's why!"

"..." Maki was making a conflicted face.

"Maki-chan?"

Now her face was slightly red.

"Is something wrong?"

"Could we... do that again?"

Nico was slightly surprised. "Well I'm still a little tired, but-"

"Not now!"

Maki hugged Nico tightly.

"Not right now..."

Nico smiled as she matched Maki's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**Welp, I did it. I wrote an M-fic. It's still incredibly weird for me to do so but I managed it X3 I probably didn't need to attempt to make a small storyline for this because it was a lemon anyway, but I tried X3 **

**As mentioned at the start, this is the last request I took for this pairing. Nothing against it but because everyone else writes it, and loves it more than I do, I'll let them handle it instead. I also enjoy writing oneshots for uncommon more, generally speaking.**

**I just came off the end of three tests and two essays, plus a busy weekend. So I found some time to write before more work appears out of nowhere X3 Yay for priorities.**

**Well that's it. See you around~**


End file.
